


Do the wrong chemistry.

by daddyjensen



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Knifeplay, i really just want to fuck a hot serial killer, kill room sex, plastic wrap, roughish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjensen/pseuds/daddyjensen
Summary: you have to kill Dexter Morgan but it's too late you fell in love with him. you won't hurt him unless you have to.//based off the end of 'Do the wrong thing' (s7e6) and the beginning of 'chemistry' (s7e7)





	Do the wrong chemistry.

Life was good when you didn’t have to explain yourself to anyone or your partners. It was good when your late night only involved another person that no one would ever see again. It wasn’t fun when you’d have to explain that you weren’t cheating on them. When he said he’d be working late, you were happy you could kill in peace.

 

**_2:57am_  **

You sneak back into Dexter’s apartment, he always seemed like a heavy sleeper. To your surprise he was not asleep, he turn on the light after you locked the door. You freeze knowing the conversion that’s going to follow. You sit on a bar stool, waiting for the conversion to unfold.

“You were out late.” he closes his laptop, he gets up and kisses you on the forehead.

“I guess I lost track of time,” you accept the beer he pulled out of the fridge. There were work files by his laptop, you know he a was looking for a new subject. _If you take him out your only letting the sick fucks that meet his code go and do you really want to do that?_ He press the bottle to his lips looking at you in the eye, only breaking to swallow.

“Where was so great that you lost track of time?” you drink to give you time to think of an answer, although it wasn’t much.

“Well, I have this client who won't do testify against her husband unless his proves to her that he hasn’t and won’t change.” you sigh. “I want to believe that people change for the better, there’s just some people who will never change.” his body relaxes, the corners of his mouth drift up. You kiss his temple on your way to the shower, stripping as you walked but not leave a trail. He hate mess. You watched him finish his beer then walk towards the bedroom.

The warm water starts to run cold, that’s your cue to get out. Your dirty laundry gets put away and cleans ones you laid out for you on your side of the bed. Crawling into bed slowly not to wake Dexter although it didn’t matter because he turned over when you got settle, your forehead rest on his. His warmth against your chilled skin made trying to fall asleep almost instantly.

 

//

 

**_5:23am._ **

When you get up he was already gone but you don’t waste time. You look in the files that were sitting on his desk, it’s a blood sample results from his next victim. You fix the file, the turning of the lock made you hustle over to the coffee maker to make it look like normalcy. He kisses your neck on his way to the showers.

You pull the name from the file and get ready for work, on top of your vigilantism you have an accurately job and people to help. You meet with some clients, passing time until you get the next target’s files. They arrive before lunch and you're still going over them until dinner, of course you did some work throughout. Your phone rings.

“Hello, this is Miami's law office, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” pulling papers into a stack. The person on the other end chuckles.

“(Y/N/N), I’m calling you on _your_ cell.” you could hear Dexter’s smile in his voice. “Are you working late again because if you’re not I’m making dinner.”

“I guess I was in work mode. Yeah, I should be home soon but have to clean up here first.” the overflowing manila folder gets placed with the rest in the boxes.

“I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Okay. I’ll pick up some beer on the way and I’ll see you when I get home.” you were found of the use of ‘home’. You also never really consider Dex’s apartment your home, mainly because you have your own apartment.

“Okay, love you.” he end the call and left you in an internal panic. You clean slowly but once your done you run to your car and through the store, you're going ten over the speed limit. When you pull into a parking spot you just sit there. Nothing can make you move, the walk to his apartment makes you question if you can kill him. _You have to._ Walking in feels wrong so you go to knock, the door swings open.

You're greeted by a very smiley boy that takes your breath away, he takes the six pack away from you. You linger in the doorway, the door never seems to close.

“Are you okay?” he pulls you to sit down in his desk chair and closes the door. Your brain can’t form a sentence, your body just wants to move. You kiss him, hard. You topple him over, straddling him. His hands on your hips, holding you tight. He rolls you over, grabbing your neck. You lick his lips and he bites at yours in retaliation, his tongues soothe them and finds way to your tongue. He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. Both of you panting.

“I think I love you.” you breath out softly. You’re afraid to look him in the face but once you do you can see he’s fucking happy. He kisses you softly, he helps you up and cracks a beer for you. As you get the plates, you have a small existential crisis.

You knew in the long run that you couldn't have a real relationship. You can’t breath, you’re dizzy. The plates slip through your hands, you get closer to the floor.  The yellow ceramic gets a wash of red, blood drips from your palms. You look for Dexter, he’s behind you holding a syringe and a look that seem all too familiar. Blackness envelops his face.

 

//

 

 **Time** **Unknown.**

The pounding in your head only increases when you open your eyes and see the blinding light, you try to pull up your arm to cover your face. When you couldn’t move you remember collapsing in Dexter’s kitchen. You were blinded by his last call so you sprinted head first into his trap, for some reason you can’t stop laughing. Naked in plastic wrap is sweatier than you imagined. The cackling startles Dex, leaving him stunned. After you settle down, he still looms in the darkness; watching you.

“I know who you really are,” Dexter come in your field of vision, a twelve inch stainless steel blade in his hands. “Vigilante assassin. How does that work?”

“It’s like when someone meets daddy’s little code, it just works.” you smirk at your remark, knowing full well it will seep under his skin. He bangs his fist on the wooden table, holding the knife against your throat, his jaw clenched. It’s almost cute that he remember where your first date was.

“That’s enough from you!” his jaw was still clenched. He brought his hands together, hovering above your chest.

“Do what you gotta do.” you watch the blade quiver as he waits too long before stabbed the saran wrap. Cutting you out of it, he deviated from his routine. You sit up confused and turn into his body, you knew this isn’t something he does. “Dexter…” you say it as softly as humanly possible, your hand finds its way on Dexter’s chest.

His kisses were soft and accepting, breath into each others mouth. As you pull off his apron you can feel how fast your heart is beating. His shirt is now on the floor long with all your plastic. His arm wraps around you, body pushing your back down. Your eyes lock as you both push his pants down, you need him _now_.

Once he’s inside of you, you try to match his thrusts or at least meet them. Eyes still together, breathing each other's air. Rugged exhales, eyes fluttering shut, you meet his lips. Pulling them down with your teeth, you nip at his lip, soothing it with your tongue. Kissing him was good, fucking him was better, blood starts pools in your mouth. He grins. Your blood on his lips, teeth and chin. he  goes back in for more. You push the collection of liquid iron into his mouth, it runs between you two. Blood stained kissed litter your neck and his, you’re close to your edge. That's apparent in your noises, you swan dive off that edge. He smirks, pulling out and finishing on your stomach.

 

//

 

**Time Unknown.**

Dexter lays next to you, lost in his head. You were lost in yours until you see the shine, you grab the knife that’s behind your back. You straddle him, knife against his throat. Your sweaty bodies glisten in the scattered lights, breathing heavy. Pinning his right arm down so he can’t flip you but you weren't going to stop him if he did.

“How do you like it?” you knew you should push and pull but just the bluff hurt you. Looking him in the eyes you could see how unphased he was, like it wouldn’t matter either way.

“Not much.”  

“I thought you only kill bad people? Were you going to branch out with me?” you only took out trash, like him. Every second feels like minutes, seconds of breathing each other’s air you ask. “You think I’m bad?”

“You, (Y/N) - you fit the general description.” your faces were inches apart.

“You have no idea.” the magnetic pull of your lips find his. He sits up with you in his lap, the leaves his throat, it slides through your fingers. It bites your fingers, you leave bloody hand prints on his back.

You could die like this, making out while fucking. Both of you moaning and needing to hold each other. 

Who knows maybe you will.


End file.
